NTS (Union Nationale Travailliste)
. . . . . L'Union nationale des travailleurs et des solidaristes russes (NTS) . . . . . thumb|260px|Alexander Trushnovich.thumb|260px|Wrangel.thumb|260px|Alexandre Soljenitsyne. L'Union nationale des travailleurs et des solidaristes russes (NTS) est une organisation nationaliste, anticommuniste, antilibérale et anticonservatrice. Elle est fondée en 1930 par de jeunes russes blancs émigrés exilés à Belgrade. Issue du solidarisme défini par Emile Durkheim, Léon Bourgeois, et Charles Gide au début du XXe siècle, elle vise le renversement du régime soviétique par des groupes d'initiative citoyenne, les médias, la culture. Les solidaristes russes acceptent l'adhésion d'autres nationalités (Polonais, Baltes, Géorgiens... ). Leur but est d’assurer la continuité idéologique des aspects positifs de la Russie pré-révolutionnaire impériale. Au départ, seuls des jeunes de moins de 30 ans sont acceptés comme membres. Cette restriction est levée à la fin des années 1930. Il adopte comme symbole un trident identique à celui des armoiries de l'Ukraine, la fourche des peuples en colère. Depuis 1930, malgré des persécutions qui durent jusqu'en 1987, la mission du NTS est de défendre les droits de l'homme et les libertés et d'instaurer une société solidariste et humaniste : la liberté, le droit et la justice sociale. Le solidarisme, c'est servir son peuple, partager des valeurs par et agir avec un désintéressement total. Dès l'origine, le mouvement se définit comme anticommuniste, chrétien, et corporatiste. Il préconise une troisième voie entre socialisme et libéralisme. A l'inverse des autres mouvements blancs, il n'est pas monarchiste, mais pour une république référendaire. Elle adopte le slogan : Ni communisme, ni fascisme, mais solidarisme national. Comme le dit dans The secret war for Europe: a dossier of espionage, Louis Edmund Hagen le NTS est franchement à la droite du parti travailliste britannique, mais à la gauche des deux partis américains. Peu admiratifs envers les héros de la guerre civile, ils ont toutefois de l'estime pour le comte Wrangel. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, de nombreux membres du mouvement participent au Comité de libération des peuples russes (KONR), intégré au sein de l'Armée Vlassov, se battant au sein de la Wehrmacht. La NTS est toutefois rapidement classée par la Gestapo : Organisation illégale menant des activités anti-allemandes. ''La plupart de ses membres meurent du fait des nazis. Vlassov en sauve quelques uns des camps. Les autres finiront torturés et massacrés par les soviétiques. Par patriotisme, d'autres membres choisissent de rejoindre l'Armée rouge. Après la guerre, il est presque impossible d’être opposant dans une société totalitaire. L’un des dirigeants du NTS, Vladimir Poremski, développe la théorie moléculaire selon laquelle ''chaque molécule est capable de se libérer de l'idéologie dominante. En esprit libre, il peut prendre contact avec une autre molécule, qui a choisi le même chemin. A l'inverse des autres mouvements émigrés blancs, largement infiltrés par des agents soviétiques, le NTS adopte cette stratégie, empêchant l'adhésion d'une personne n'ayant aucune connaissance parmi les membres du mouvement. Les solidaristes russes, qui sont arrêtés par le KGB, subissent des interrogatoires, des tortures, et sont déportés dans le meilleur des cas au Goulag. En 1954, l'une des personnalités les plus importantes du mouvement solidariste russe, Alexander Trushnovich, est kidnappé à Berlin-Ouest par la Stasi, et meurt assassiné dans une voiture diplomatique. Sa principale activité était la diffusion au sein de la population de tracts, brochures, et ouvrages des dissidents. Le NTS possède un poste de radio, Russie Libre, émettant depuis l'Allemagne de l'Ouest en direction de l'URSS, et bénéficiant du soutien de la CIA. Sous pression des Soviétiques, la station est fermée par le gouvernement de la RFA. Dans les années 1970, des activités communes sont menées en Union soviétique avec des mouvements solidaristes français, notamment les groupes action jeunesse (GAJ). Alain Escoffier (1950-1977), militant solidariste, s'immole par le feu le 10 février 1977devant l'Aéroflot, en criant : Communistes assassins ! Les activistes de la NTS diffusent un certain nombre de samizdats et de revues clandestines, la plus connue d'entre elle étant Possev (= Semences), dans laquelle écrivent des écrivains dissidents, tels qu'Alexander Galich, Boulat Okoudjava, Georgi Vladimov, responsable de la section clandestine moscovite d'Amnesty International, ou encore Alexandre Soljenitsyne. Ce n'est pas par hasard que le Congrès des députés du peuple de l'URSS ou le chef du KGB, Krioutchkov, déclarent que la NTS est l'ennemie numéro un du pouvoir soviétique. Après la chute du bloc communiste, le NTS cesse d'exister en tant que mouvement clandestin, devenant un mouvement politique nationaliste et conservateur, marginal sur la scène politique. Possev ''existe encore, toujours sous forme de journal littéraire, mais aussi en tant que maison d'édition. Beaucoup de jeunes rejoignent les nachis, qui sont antifascistes et nationalistes. La Russie de Poutine et de Medvedev essaie vainement pour l’instant de ressembler à la société idéale solidariste. * * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA SECONDE GUERRE MONDIALE . Serge de Leuchtenberg (1930 - 1933) . thumb|260px|Serge Nicolaïevitch de Leuchtenberg.thumb|260px|Solidaristes "parisiens". Serge Nicolaïevitch de Leuchtenberg (1903 - 1966) est le fils de Nicolas Maximilianovitch de Leuchtenberg (1891 - 1928), 4e Duc (1843-1891), prince Romanowsky. Serge de Leuchtenberg est né le 7 juillet 1903, à Saint-Pétersbourg. Malgré son âge il est sous-officier des gardes blancs. En exil il devient ingénieur. Lors du premier congrès du NTS il est élu président. Il dirige le mouvement de France jusqu'en décembre 1933. En 1937, il part pour l'Allemagne, puis revient en France. Par la suite, il devient l'un des 110 traducteurs de la IXe Armée de la Wehrmacht, composée de prisonniers russes, se figurant libérer la Russie du bolchevisme avec l'aide des nazis. Revenons en 1930, le congrès de Belgrade est réuni par Victor M. Baydalakov et l'idéologue Georguievsky. Issu de l'union du nationalisme et de la vérité sociale, le solidarisme s'inspire bien entendu du socialisme. Le précurseur du NTS est l'Union nationale russe de la jeunesse (SRNM). En 1929, cette union réunit plusieurs organisations de jeunesse similaires et est rebaptisée Union nationale de la jeunesse russe à l'étranger. Le 1er juin 1930 au premier congrès des représentants des groupements et unions de la jeunesse nationale russe à Belgrade est proclamé sur la création d'un syndicat unique. Il réunit des groupes de jeunes vivant en Yougoslavie, France, Bulgarie, aux Pays-Bas, et neuf représentants de la branche yougoslave de l'Union russe de la jeunesse nationale. Au même congrès sont élus des dirigeants de la NSRM et définit la ligne politique de la nouvelle organisation. Elle adopte le slogan : ''Ni communisme, ni fascisme, mais solidarisme national. 17 mois après le 1er congrès tenu à Belgrade, c’est le 2e congrès des NSRM. A partir de ce moment, l’organisation est connue sous le nom de l'Union nationale de la nouvelle génération (PCNÉ). Dans la Charte de l'Union est introduit une limite d'âge pour devenir membre. Seuls les jeunes (nés après 1895) peuvent adhérer et pas les anciens combattants. Ils sont aux yeux des solidaristes coupables d’avoir laissé s’installer la dictature soviétique. Le seul général qu’ils admirent c’est Wrangel. Les objectifs de l'organisation sont de lutter pour le renversement du communisme en Russie. Cependant, les agents envoyés en URSS sont rapidement arrêtés par des agents de la Guépéou qui a des centaines d’espions parmi les membres de l'émigration blanche. Après la guerre, la théorie moléculaire va permettre aux agents du NTS de militer en Union soviétique. Pour l'heure, en 1932, six membres meurent. Durant l'été 1933 par la frontière roumaine sont envoyées Peter et Michael Iroshnikov Florovsky. Tous deux sont piégés par des agents du contre-espionnage et assassinés. En 1933, les solidaristes se sentent proches des dictatures qui font leur révolution nationale. Certes l’Allemagne raciste et païenne n’est pas leur modèle, mais le Portugal de Salazar et même l’Italie de Mussolini, qui n’est pas encore à cette date devenue une dictature sanglante et antisémite, le deviennent. La troisième voie après le monarchisme et la république c'est pour eux à cette époque la dictature, écrit Marina Gorboff dans La Russie fantôme: l'émigration russe de 1920 à 1950. * * * * * Victor M. Baydalakov (1934 - 1954) . thumb|260px|Dirigeants solidaristes. thumb|260px|Alexander Trushnovich jeune. Viktor Baydalakov (1900 - 1967) est un ingénieur chimiste. D'une famille de Cosaques du Don, il est d'abord professeur à Konotop. Durant la guerre civile il sert avec le grade de cornette dans le 11e Régiment Izyum Gusar. Emigré en Yougoslavie il travaille comme ouvrier pour payer ses études au département de chimie de l'Université de Belgrade. A partir de 1928 il est Président du Conseil de l'Union nationale de la jeunesse russe à l'étranger. En 1934, il dirige l’ancêtre du NTS. Pour définir la ligne du mouvement, les congrès se succèdent. En avril 1934, à Belgrade, une charte est définie et Victor Baydalakov devient le dirigeant du mouvement. est un ingénieur chimiste. D'une famille de cosaques du Don, il est d'abord professeur à Konotop. Durant la guerre civile il sert avec le grade de cornette dans le 11e Régiment Izyum Gusar. Emigré en Yougoslavie il travaille comme ouvrier pour payer ses études au département de chimie de l'Université de Belgrade. A partir de 1928 il est Président du Conseil de l'Union nationale de la jeunesse russe à l'étranger. En 1934, il dirige l’ancêtre du NTS. Pour définir la ligne du mouvement, les congrès se succèdent. En avril 1934, à Belgrade, une charte est définie et Victor M. Baydalakov devient le dirigeant du mouvement. Le 1er décembre 1934, Leonid Nikolaev assassine Kirov, un dirigeant communiste, d'une balle dans la nuque à l'Institut Smolny. L'assassinat de Kirov par ce Nikolaev permet à la NTS, qui laisse entendre que Nikolaev est un de ses hommes, de paraître efficace dans sa lutte contre la dictature dans les milieux de l’émigration. Les monarchistes accusent la NTS de penchants pro-soviétiques et surnomment ses membres les bousiers-Komsomols. C'est surtout un conflit de générations et la lutte d'hommes âgés, sans programme et organisation, contre les jeunes solidaristes. À l'été 1934, GE Prilutsky et un autre combattant de la liberté, en URSS, échappent avec difficultés à un piège et retournent en Finlande. En 1935, Innocent Kobylkin, Evlampy Perelyadov et Boris Oleinik traversent la frontière de la Mandchourie. Ils réussissent à Moscou à avoir des contacts avec des opposants et séjournent à Moscou puis s’en retournent en retraversant l'ensemble de la Sibérie. Reconnus par un cheminot ils sont abattus, en septembre, à Irkoutsk. En URSS les conditions de vie sont épouvantables. Une partie de la population est massacrée, l'autre déportée. Les autres, sauf les communistes meurent de faim. Lors du procès de Leonid Nikolaev, les rouges parlent de complot et 104 prisonniers au courant de rien sont exécutés. Les enfants et adolescents ne sont pas épargnés. Pour former les gens et de les transférer à l'URSS, en 1937, une école spéciale est crée dans une banlieue de Varsovie. Celà est rendu possible, en 1937, du fait de liens avec l'état-major général polonais. La Pologne a failli être annexée par l’URSS, donc ses officiers se méfient des agissements des soviétiques. Les solidaristes doivent aller sur le tapis vert, en Union soviétique, et fournir une source inépuisable d'informations sur ce dangereux état voisin. En août 1938, la Pologne envoie en Union soviétique trois groupes du NTS. Le premier et le second sont décimés. Seul le troisième, composé de G. et Alexander Trushnovich, passe quatre mois en URSS et visitent de nombreuses villes. Leur expérience prépare le terrain aux groupes suivants sous la direction du général Okolovich, futur responsable du NTS. Georgi Okolovich et son compagnon de route Kolkov, s'infiltrent à leur tour dans le pays. Le NTS s'enorgueillit de l'exploit réalisé par le général Okolovitch, qui réussit à vivre clandestinement une année entière en URSS sans être découvert. À l'été 1939 sont envoyées neuf personnes en Union soviétique. Le premier groupe, Basil Alexander Dournovo et Kolko et le second, A. Chuprunov et Ovchinnikov, passe sans problème la frontière. Dans le troisième, M. Brzhestovsky est contraint de revenir à Petra. Son compagnon, Beregulko est disparu. Dans le quatrième groupe, Vladislav Konyavo-Fisher est mort à la frontière, les deux autres sont contraints de revenir après s’être cachée dans l’eau glacée et deviennent des invalides. Mis à part ces raids à la veille de la guerre en Union soviétique, des tracts imprimés et envoyés, la NTS analyse la presse soviétique et édite des livres. Alexander Trushnovich écrit L'Ancienne et la Nouvelle Russie, en serbe (1937) et La cabane de l'intersection, en russe (1940). Radio Moscou parle aussi le 6 décembre 1938 de huit de jeunes solidaristes arrêtés. Leurs noms nous sont inconnus. Certainement des sympathisants ayant juste lu la littérature solidariste. De nos jours le NTS déclare qu'il n'y a pas à cette époque de programme ou idéologie déterminés, mais seulement trois convictions très fortes l'amour de la Russie, la foi en l'avenir de la Russie et rejet des principes qui sont à la base de la dictature léniniste-staliniste. Ana Pouvreau dans Une Troisième Voie pour la Russie considère que le solidarisme va devenir la source principale d'inspiration des opposants et dissidents en URSS. En juillet 1938, le bureau de la NTS en Allemagne, pour éviter de collaborer avec le gouvernement national-socialiste, déménage. En janvier 1939 les solidaristes participent à un congrès d'organisations contre-révolutionnaires à Harbin en Manchourie. Contrairement aux fascistes russes ils continuent à refuser de collaborer avec les nazis. Le nouveau slogan est : Ni avec Staline, ni avec Hitler, mais avec notre peuple !. * * * * * * * * * * SECONDE GUERRE MONDIALE . En septembre 1939, l'émigration russe se divise alors entre les défenseurs, convaincus qu'une victoire sur l'Allemagne forcerait Staline à assouplir son régime de terreur et les défaitistes prêts à accepter une collaboration avec l'ennemi allemand pourvu que la dictature stalinienne soit supprimée. * * * * * La Résistance . thumb|260px|Affiche solidariste contre les envahisseurs nazis.thumb|260px|Affiche de propagande nazie dénonçant le massacre de Katyn (1943). Dans le même temps Himmler se vante d'avoir assassiné 96% des membres de la noblesse polonaise. Dans l'émigration, W. Lebedeff fonde le Mouvement défensiste russe, en 1937. Ces solidaristes veulent lutter pour la patrie et la liberté, contre le fascisme et la guerre. En 1939, la NTS est interdite dans l'Allemagne nazie et dans l'Italie fasciste. Prague devient la capitale du protectorat de Bohême-Moravie. Les solidaristes y sont arrêtés par la Gestapo. La Seconde Guerre mondiale est une conséquence directe du pacte Ribentrop-Molotov. La NTS déclare que : tous les espoirs, tous les rêves sont partis en fumée. En novembre 1939, la guerre russo-finlandaise démontre l'incapacité des dirigeants communistes, mais l'armée ne se soulève pas. Dans les zones annexées par l'URSS la population est en partie déportée. Des Volksdeutchen sont aussi échangés contre des Russes. Profitant de ces mouvements de populations une dizaine de solidaristes traversent la frontière. Parmi eux, Dimitri Luknitsky, qui est tué alors qu'il traverse le Prut. Basile et Vladimir Leushin Chebotayev sont capturés en Galicie et en Bukovine. A. Dournovo et George Cazenac sont également capturés, mais quatre mois après le raid. Cinq solidaristes réussissent à s'installer en Union soviétique. Une autre tentative réussit en partie. En tout, dix militants sont tués après le passage de la frontière. Neuf commencent une nouvelle vie et sont à l'origine de molécules de l'organisation solidariste en URSS. Leurs destinées sont différentes. Basile Dournovo, Eugène Akulov, Dimitri Potapov sont arrêtés par le KGB après la guerre et finissent leurs vies dans les camps. Alexandre Kolbo est mort du typhus, dans le Caucase, en 1943. Chuprunov est enrôlé dans l'Armée rouge. Il est capturé par les Allemands. Il contracte la tuberculose. Chuprunov rencontre des membres de l'organisation à Varsovie, mais prend un train hôpital nazi et est porté disparu. Un certain Khlobystov vie à Smolensk. Il y rencontre des membres de l'Union pendant l'occupation allemande. Lors du retour des troupes soviétiques, il s'enrôle dans l'armée. On le retrouve à Berlin, où il sert dans les régions d'occupation soviétiques. Il établit des contacts avec la NTS. Après sa démobilisation, il s'installe à Gorki, et forme un groupe qui est dénoncé quelques années plus tard. Quand à Yuri Rogalsky - en violation des règles - il envoie à un ami une carte postale, en Yougoslavie du sud, de la Russie. Donc, à son tour, est victime de la répression soviétique. Ovchinnikov et Ryjkov continuent à vivre sous des noms d'emprunt en URSS. Aucun des officiers polonais prisonniers des communistes, à Katyn , n'a cette chance. En 1940-1941, 15 solidaristes sont arrêtés et interrogés par la Gestapo à Prague et dans d'autres villes. Quand les Allemands envahissent, en 1941, la Yougoslavie, ils créent une unité formée avec des émigrés russes pour lutter contre les partisans. La NTS interdit fermement à ses membres de se joindre à lui. * * * * * Vlassov . thumb|260px|Colonne de prisonniers russes.thumb|260px|Affiche incitant les Russes à être domestiques en Allemagne.thumb|260px|Le général Fiodor Trouchin. Le 22 juin 1941, l’opération Barbarossa s'ouvre sur le front de l'Est qui devient le principal théâtre d'opérations de la guerre terrestre en Europe, facteur crucial dans le succès ou la défaite du Troisième Reich nazi. Du jour au lendemain les communistes neutres ou collabos deviennent résistants. Il en est de même pour beaucoup d'anticommunistes qui, oscillant entre Londres et Berlin, deviennent les alliés des nazis, s'illusionnant sur leurs intentions et leur possibilités de victoires. La plupart des membres de l'organisation en 1941 endurent l'occupation allemande en Europe. Depuis 1939 plus de 200 militants sont allés créer une force de la Russie dans la terre russe, l''e tapis vert''. Ils utilisent de faux documents venant d'Allemands résistants et même de certains membres du gouvernement nazi. L'organisation leur interdit de servir de traducteurs dans la Wehrmacht et surtout de forces de police. Après que Berlin ait décidé d'envahir l'URSS, une partie minoritaire des nazis ouvrent des négociations avec les solidaristes. A mesure que des territoires sont occupés des ingénieurs, les popes et des agronomes solidaristes y vont pour permettre à la religion orthodoxe de se réimplanter, et aussi présenter leurs idées nouvelles. À la mission de Pskov, un pope NTS dirige les travaux avec les jeunes. A Odessa est fondée une organisation étudiante, à Simferopol, le NTS, qui se réunie dans la mosquée musulmane tatare. En tout, selon diverses sources, en Union soviétique les militants sont entre 50 et 80 et une centaine travaillent en Allemagne. Alors le Ministère des Affaires étrangères nazi lève l'interdiction et même reconnaît l'association comme représentative des intérêts des Russes blancs. Cela ne va pas durer. Les chefs nazis sont bornés et racistes. Les solidaristes trouvent néanmoins à l'Ostministerium en Alfred Rosenberg, le philosophe détesté des chefs nazis, un allié provisoire. Rosenberg est l'auteur du Mythe du XXe siècle, ouvrage raciste, mais il ne voulait pas cette guerre et sait que son peuple a besoin des Russes pour la gagner. Il déteste les russes bolchévisés et surtout leurs commissaires qu'il dit juifs. Cependant il est né à Tallinn, a fait ses études à Moscou et fui la révolution bolchevique. Cela crée des liens avec les émigrés. Il ne faut pas toutefois s'illusionner : es deux côtés on veut se servir des autres. Les solidaristes se figurent noyauter l'administration du IIIe Reich. Rosenberg pense certainement les éliminer à la fin de la guerre. Beaucoup d'émigrés proches de la NTS travaillent pour l'Ostministerium ou à des postes dans les nouvelles administrations locales mises en place dans les zones soviétiques occupées. Ils peuvent ainsi répandre leurs idées et implanter leur parti. La NTS place ses membres à des positions stratégiques. À l'automne 1941, des groupes commencent à se former à Minsk et Vitebsk. Un bureau est crée à Smolensk, où le travail est appuyé par Boris Menchaguine, maire des villes soviétiques de Smolensk et Babrouïsk. D'autres groupes de propagande existent dans la région de Pskov, à Gatchina, Viazma, Briansk, Orel. À l'été 1942 les activités de la NTS couvrent le sud de l'URSS. À Kiev, il y a plusieurs groupes. Des cellules importantes existent à Vinnytsia, Dnipropetrovsk, Odessa, Kirovograd, Poltava, en Crimée, et pendant un court laps de temps, à Grozny. En 1943, l'organisation devient l'Union Nationale Travailliste. Cette année-là dans 54 localités il y a 120 groupes. Beaucoup se composent de 2 à 3 personnes, mais certains comptent jusqu'à 15 membres. Ils ont accès à des imprimeries. Donc des tracts sont imprimés et distribués et des brochures. La NTS mène également un travail de propagande parmi les citoyens soviétiques - les réfugiés, les prisonniers, et Ostarbeiters, à Berlin, Vienne, Hambourg, Dresde, Ludwigshafen, Stuttgart et beaucoup d'autres villes. En mars 1942, les Allemands installent des camps de formation à Tsittenhorste, puis Wustrau, près de Berlin, où des personnes ayant fait des études sont sélectionnés parmi les prisonniers à se préparer pour le travail administratif à l'Est. La NTS réussit à infiltrer ses membres en tant qu'instructeurs. Déguisé en matériel pédagogique, des imprimés solidaristes sont distribués. Sur environ 4.500 étudiants environ 50 nouveaux membres sont recrutés. La NTS travaille en étroite collaboration avec les russes de l'Armée de Libération (ROA) du général Vlassov. Quand en mars 1943 à Dabendorf une école de propagande est mis en place par le ROA des instructeurs de la NTS sont maintenus en place par le général Vlassov. Il invite le général Fiodor Trouchin, un ancien professeur de l'Académie d'état-major général, membre du NTS. Contrairement à certaines organisations politiques russes le NTS ne se réfère pas à la doctrine fasciste et n'a pas de sympathie pour le IIIe Reich. Fiodor Trouchin rejoint le NTS car le Parti Socialiste Populaire Russe, auquel il appartenait, est noyauté par la Gestapo. Il devient l'un des principaux dirigeants du mouvement et est élu membre du Conseil du NTS, lequel se réunit dans la clandestinité. L'historien dissident Andrei Amalrik constate que le mouvement de Vlassov se dote d'un programme inspiré des idées de la NTS. On sait, grâce à l'historienne américaine Catherine Andreïev, que les idées et le programme du KONR et le manifeste de Prague de Vlassov (18 novembre 1944) reprennent les idées de la NTS. * * * * * Activités anti-allemandes . thumb|260px|Arkady P. Stolypine.thumb|260px|WM Bajdalakow.thumb|260px|Bloc philatélique (Bund) commémorant l'attentat contre Hitler.thumb|260px|Prague est libérée par les résistants tchèques... et l'Armée Vlassov. Selon un membre éminent de l'organisation, Arkady P. Stolypine, fils du célèbre premier ministre du Tsar, la direction de la NTS essaie d'établir des contacts avec les Etats-Unis et les cercles gouvernementaux britanniques, à l'été 1943. Médiateur dans cette affaire, agissant grâce à l'appui de la Croix-Rouge suisse, G. Bryushveyler joue un rôle important dans ces négociations. C'est un citoyen suisse. Au début du printemps 1944, le président de la NTS en France, Arkady P. Stolypine est autorisé par le Bureau exécutif de Vladimir D. Poremsky à entrer en contact avec les démocraties, en particulier avec le gouvernement français. En 1943, la liaison avec les services secrets britanniques est rompue du fait de la capture par les Hitlériens du chef de la NTS en Hongrie, le baron Vineken. En 1943, à Polotsk, peu avant la retraite allemande, des dirigeants de la NTS, PD Ponomarev, et VI Alekseev tiennent plusieurs réunions publiques avec le drapeau russe tricolore. Toujours en 1943, Rostislav Polchaninov crée à Pskov une troupe de scouts clandestine, qui va exister jusqu'en 1944. En 1944, une dénonciation venant des soviétiques de ses activités anti-allemandes fait que Rostislav Polchaninov est arrêté par la Gestapo. Dans l'été 1943, les autorités d'occupation allemandes commencent à arrêter et exécuter des militants du NTS dans les territoires occupés. Dans différentes villes de la Russie, environ trente membres de la NTS sont morts de faim dans les prisons et les camps ou sont abattus par les nazis. C'est le cas de : ¤ Simon Alekseenko Molodetchno et Mikhaïl Bondarenkoà Pinsk, ¤ Peter Alexander Zudkov Rice, à Varsovie, ¤ Eugène Volnovskny, à Mogilev, ¤ Sergey Gladkov, le Dr Losev et Anatoly Shumsky, à Minsk, ¤ Igor Gorin, Lydia et Romaine Sorokin, à Smolensk, ¤ Vladimir et Nikolaï Lukashenya Sagaydakovsky, à Bvranovichah, ¤ Cyril Zudshin, Nina Borisova, Nikolay Patutin, Ivan Zaleski et Jadwiga, à Pskov ¤ Kosinov George Borissov, Nikolay Pavlov Volhynie, Yuri Pyankov, à Odessa, ¤ Eugène Rusakov, à Sanbore, ¤ Ivan Sushenko, à Odessa, ¤ Michael Sonchik, à Rivne, ¤ Nicolas Shaldykin Viazma, ¤ Ilia Shakhov à Czestochowa, ¤ Alexandre Shatsky, à Tarnow, ¤ et beaucoup d'autres... En Allemagne les solidaristes ont des liens étroits avec la résistance militaire allemande, notamment avec le major-général Henning von Tresckow, et le colonel-comte Claus von Stauffenberg. Pour mettre fin à l'influence de la NTS sur l'armée russe de libération, les nazis, dès le printemps 1944, procèdent à une série d'arrestations de ses membres en Allemagne. La Gestapo n'ignore pas les manœuvres des dirigeants de la NTS, et le 12 juin 1944, elle frappe : quarante- quatre solidaristes sont emprisonnés et torturés lors d'interrogatoires en Silésie et surtout dans le Gouvernement Général. Parmi les personnes arrêtées et envoyées dans les camps de concentration et à la prison de Breslau T. Poloshkin écrit sur des bouts d'enveloppes qu'il colle ensemble. Cela va devenir les manuscrits d'un journal. Il est dans les geôles nazies avec Gleb Rahr. Ce nouveau cadre de la NTS conspire contre les nazis avec le président Victor M. Baydalakov. Avec Chorvat, Gleb Rahr organise un groupe NTS clandestin et vole aux Allemands des documents scientifiques et techniques. Pour mettre fin à ses activités dans l'Armée Vlassov les nazis l'arrêtent, en juin 1944, avec son équipe. Après plusieurs interrogatoires et séances de tortures par la Gestapo à son siège régional de Breslau (Wroclaw), il est finalement déporté à Gross-Rosen, Sachsenhausen, Schlieben, Buchenwald et Dachau. Rahr est l'un des survivants du transfert de prisonniers de Buchenwald à Dachau. Le 29 avril 1945, il est libéré du camp de concentration de Dachau par les Américains. Cinquante membres berlinois, y compris le président de la NTS, WM Bajdalakow et les trois membres du bureau exécutif, sans oublier Katja Wergun et Vladimir D. Poremsky, subissent le même sort. La troisième vague d'arrestations a lieu le 13 septembre. Sont concernés les membres des bureaux de la direction E. Romanov, G. Okolowitsch et M. Olgskij. Une partie des personnes arrêtées sont envoyées dans les camps de concentration, l'autre partie est interrogée dans les prisons. Ils sont accusés de propagande anti-allemande, d'avoir communiqué des informations aux partisans, et d'être devenu un Etat dans l'Etat incontrôlable. Le 4 avril 1945, le général Vlassov, obtient la libération de certains dirigeants de la prison de l'Alexanderplatz à Berlin. Toutefois, la majorité des 150 membres de la NTS, arrêtés de 1943 à 1944, meurent en prison ou dans les camps nazis. Après l'échec de l'attentat du 20 juillet, la plupart des alliés allemands anti-nazis du générai Vlassov sont exécutés ou tombent en disgrâce, mais la NTS est tout de même parvenue à s'introduire dans les rangs de l'Armée russe de libération. D'ailleurs, les solidaristes et d'autres membres de l'armée Vlassov se battent aux côtés des résistants tchèques et libérent Prague début mai 1945. L'historien américain A. Dallin écrit : : L'importance du SNRC, dans le cadre de la politique est de l'Allemagne c'est un groupe fort bien organisé qui réussit à infiltrer presque tous les ministères allemands dont dépendent les territoires occupés soviétiques. Mais à la fin les intérêts nationaux russes, comme le NTS a agi par opportunisme, conduisent à des conflits avec la Gestapo et l'arrestation des cadres du mouvement à l'été 1944. Selon Vladimov : : la NTS est fortement infiltrées par des agents soviétiques. Il protège Vlassov et l'aide aidé à répondre aux dirigeants nazis (notamment, Himmler). C'est l'avis des anti-hitlériens, mais aussi des nazis. François Duprat, après la guerre regrette ce choix de combattre le nazisme : : II faut cependant noter que Kaminski entretenait des rapports suivis avec le NTS, organisation des solidaristes russes, qui complotait en même temps avec Vlassov, tout en jouant le double jeu à rencontre des Allemands. * * * * * * * * * * LA GUERRE FROIDE . La deuxième vague . thumb|260px|Affiche du film Vent d'Est.thumb|260px|Massacre de Bleiburg thumb|260px|Camp de réfugiés du NTS. 1945, ayant combattu pour une cause qui leur semblait juste (la lutte contre le bolchevisme), les membres de l'armée Vlassov, et leurs autres auxiliaires des Allemands, pour ne pas subir les foudres des Soviétiques vainqueurs, se rendent aux alliés occidentaux. Il en est de même pour les Russes ayant un de leurs grands-parents allemand et mobilisés de force. Des millions de réfugiés non communistes ou non-Russes ont suivi les colonnes de la Wehrmacht se repliant. Beaucoup sont morts d'épuisement, de maladie ou massacrés par les Rouges, mais deux millions de civils ont peur d'être liquidés. Par contre nombre de prisonniers de guerre soviétiques et d'Ostarbeiter (travailleurs de l'Est) pensent à tort qu'ils vont être bien traités par l'Armée rouge. L'Armée de libération russe se trouve à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale près de Prague. La ROA, on l'a vu, contribue à libérer la ville de l'occupation allemande. Ils échappent aux soviétiques et se rendent aux Américains Les alliés ont peu d'intérêt à aider ou à protéger les membres de la ROA. Une telle initiative risque de gravement détériorer leurs relations avec l'URSS. Peu après, Vlassov et la majeure partie de ses soldats sont extradés de force par les Alliés. Seule la principauté du Liechtenstein, neutre de 1939 à 1945, ignore les injonctions de l'URSS et permet à une poignée de ses hommes d'émigrer en Argentine. Leur dernier combat pour rester en vie est raconté par le film Vent d'est. Des soldats de la ROA parviennent à échapper aux communistes. Les Vlasovtsy (partisans de Vlassov), livrés aux bolcheviques sont soit exécutés, soit envoyés au goulag pour une durée de 10 ans au minimum. En Yougoslavie, 38.000 Cosaques intégrés de force à la Waffen SS, accompagnés de leurs familles (12.000 femmes et enfants), sont livrés par les Britanniques aux partisans de Tito. Ceux qui ne se suicident pas sont tous torturés avant d'être massacrés par les communistes. Cela fait partie des massacres dits de Bleiburg . En France, en 1944, le reflux des troupes allemandes laisse dans la France libérée 120.000 prisonniers de guerre Russes en tenue vert-de-gris de la Werhmacht. Des Russes, Ukrainiens, Biélorusses, Cosaques, Galiciens, Géorgiens, Arméniens, venant presque tous des Stalags. Crevant de faim, souvent d'une famille de victimes de Staline ou ayant parfois une vague origine allemande, ils ont été enrôlés dans la Wehrmacht pour aller défendre le Mur de l'Atlantique face aux Alliés. Pourtant, à la Libération, l'administration française, obéissant à la raison d'Etat, refuse le droit d'asile à tous sans distinction. Staline demande le rapatriement de ces Soviétiques, jugé comme traîtres par l'URSS. Pire : rassemblés sur le territoire français dans soixante-dix camps, livrés à des officiers soviétiques, ils sont expédiés vers l'Union Soviétique où Staline, qui en dépit de ses promesses, les fait exécuter ou les déporte au goulag en Sibérie. * * * * * Les maquis . thumb|260px|Ni avec Staline, ni avec Hitler, mais avec notre peuple !thumb|260px|Partisans de l'UPA.thumb|260px|Partisans anticommunistes ukrainiens.thumb|260px|Roman Shukhevych. Quand l'Armée rouge reconquiert les territoires occupés, les solidaristes rejoignent les maquis, qui combattent les nazis, surtout en Ukraine. Pour la NTS la Russie est composée de 105 nationalités qui choisissent de vivre ensemble ou pas. Les Ukrainiens sont un peuple mais ils appartiennent aussi à un foyer la Russie. L'UPA, l'Armée insurrectionnelle ukrainienne, dirigée par Roman Shukhevych, combat aussi bien les nazis que les communistes depuis 1942. En 1944, ils attaquent les unités du NKVD et des fonctionnaires soviétiques qui tentent de rétablir une administration soviétique. L'UPA s'oppose à la mobilisation de hommes valides dans l'armée soviétique et perturbe les efforts soviétiques de recollectivisation. En mars, les insurgés tuent le général d'armée Nikolaï Vatoutine, qui a dirigé la libération de Kiev. Quelques semaines plus tard un bataillon du NKVD est anéanti par l'UPA près de Rivne. Cela déclenche une opération de grande envergure au printemps de 1944, impliquant 30.000 soldats soviétiques en Volhynie. Les estimations de victimes varient selon les sources. Beria parle de 2.018 tués et 1.570 combattants capturés. Selon les insurgés leurs pertes sont de 200 combattants, tandis que les forces soviétiques ont perdu 2.000 hommes. Mais Beria fait déporter 103.000 civils qui sont supposés être de la famille des partisans en Sibérie. En guise de représailles, les premières opérations de sabotage contre les communications importantes de l'armée soviétique avant leur offensive contre les Allemands sont menées par l'UPA en avril-mai 1944. L'OUN/UPA donne toutefois l'ordre de cesser ces attaques. De nouvelles actions à grande échelle des nationalistes sont lancées en juillet-août 1944. À l'automne 1944, les forces de l'UPA jouisse d'une liberté de mouvement sur un territoire faisant 160.000 km², abritant plus de 10 millions de personnes, avec un gouvernement provisoire. Mais 37.000 résistants et des déserteurs sont fait prisonniers et envoyés au goulag. En novembre 1944, Khrouchtchev lance une attaque massive contre l'UPA dans toute l'Ukraine occidentale, impliquant au moins 20 divisions et le NKVD. Ils sont appuyés par de l'artillerie et des unités blindées. De la fin de 1944 et à juin 1945, selon les données soviétiques, l'UPA perd 89.000 tués, ce qui est beaucoup pour des maquis qui comptent 20.000 hommes. Le chiffre de 130.000 prisonniers est par contre inférieur à la réalité. Il s'agit de civils classés déserteurs ou de supposés collaborateurs. L'assassinat de 3.919 civils et la disparition de 427 autres, font partie du tableau de chasse du NKVD. Malgré leurs lourdes pertes, dès l'été 1945, de nombreuses unités de l'UPA continuent à contrôler et administrer de vastes territoires en Ukraine occidentale. Après la capitulation allemande, en mai 1945, les autorités soviétiques veulent écraser ces foyers de résistance. Mais l'UPA a le soutien de la population. Alors les soviétiques vident ces régions de leurs habitants. On parle de 500.000 civils considérés comme innocents déportés entre 1944 et 1952. Les arrestations massives de civils considérés comme informateurs des insurgés sont jusqu'en mai 1946 massives. Des dizaines de milliers de personnes sont torturés. Certains prisonniers sont brûlés vifs. Les femmes arrêtées sont soumises à la torture, affamées. Elles sont violées sans cesse par les soviétiques afin de les amener à révéler les identités des membres de l'UPA, leurs repaires ou les transformer en agents doubles. Les cadavres mutilés des captifs rebelles sont présentés au public. Finalement, entre 1944 et 1952, 600.000 personnes sont arrêtés en Ukraine occidentale. Environ un tiers sont exécutés et le reste emprisonnés ou exilés. L'UPA répond aux méthodes soviétiques en terrorisant les soviétiques. Ce travail est confié à la Bezbeky Sluzhba, l'aile anti-espionnage de l'UPA. En raison de l'indignation du public concernant ses actes de violence punitive, l'UPA arrête de tuer les familles des collaborateurs des rouges en juin 1945. Toutefois les chefs des Soviets de village, ceux qui abritent ou nourrissent les membres personnel de l'Armée Rouge sont liquidés. L'UPA continue à assassiner systématiquement les responsables de l'administration soviétique. Selon les données du NKVD, entre février 1944 et décembre 1946 11.725 officiers soviétiques, agents et collaborateurs sont tués et 2.401 sont enlevés, en Ukraine occidentale. Selon un rapport de 1946 par le député Khrushchev 42.175 sabotages, attaques et embuscades sont menées par l'UPA. Le moral du NKVD en Ukraine occidentale est à la baisse. Le premier vrai succès des autorités soviétiques est obtenu au début de 1946 dans les Carpates, L'UPA doit du fait des lourdes pertes se fractionner en petites unités composé de 100 soldats. En 1946, l'UPA a été réduit à un noyau de cinq à dix mille combattants, se battant le long de la frontière soviéto-polonaise. En 1947, ils tuent le ministre de la défense polonais, le général Karol Swierczewski. Au printemps 1946, l'OUN/UPA établit des contacts avec les services de renseignements alliés. Mais du fait de la trahison de Kim Philby, ils ne peuvent pas être aidés. En janvier 1947, l'UPA ne compte plus que 4.500 combattants. Ils sont noyautés par les Soviétiques, qui propose une amnistie aux partisans. En 1948, la résistance est tellement affaiblie que cela permet aux Soviétiques de commencer à collectiviser l'Ukraine occidentale. Les autorités soviétiques purgent de leurs services les fonctionnaires communistes qui avaient maltraités, voir torturés des paysans. Dans le même temps des agents soviétiques exécutent des chefs des insurgés. Pour connaître leurs repaires ils exploitent les frictions ethniques et certains Polonais deviennent leurs informateurs. Les autorités soviétiques font aussi d'importants investissements économiques en Ukraine occidentale. Le 3 septembre 1949, Roman Shukhevych ordonne la dissolution des unités de l'UPA et les membres deviennent des clandestins. Le chef de l'UPA est lui-même tué lors d'une embuscade près de Lviv, le 5 mars 1950. Bien que l'activité de l'UPA ne cesse qu'au milieu des années 1950, après la mort de son chef l'armée perd rapidement ses membres. Les autorités soviétiques en 1952 estiment ses effectifs à 252 partisans. Le dernier commandant de l'UPA, Vasyl Kuk, est capturé le 24 mai 1954. Malgré l'existence de derniers groupes d'insurgés, la liquidation des unités armées et clandestines de l'armée est considérée comme achevée au début de l'année 1956. À cette époque les nationalistes ukrainiens sont rejoints par des membres des NTS. A l'étranger ce sont souvent des solidaristes qui leur cherchent des appuis. Le NTS devient le principal mouvement d'opposition et malgré son programme anticapitaliste et antilibéral il récupère le maximum d'aides de la CIA. En 1949, presque tous les partisans de la NTS en Russie sont morts. Leur disparition est inconnue des occidentaux. Une opération à l'Est, approuvée par Shrapnel Whitehall, échoue. Du fait des pertes d'agents, l’un des dirigeants de la NTS, Vladimir D. Poremsky, développe la théorie moléculaire selon laquelle chaque molécule est capable de se libérer de l'idéologie dominante. En esprit libre, il peut prendre contact avec une autre molécule, qui a choisi le même chemin. A l'inverse des autres mouvements émigrés blancs, largement infiltrés par des agents soviétiques, la NTS adopte cette stratégie, empêchant l'adhésion d'une personne n'ayant aucune connaissance parmi les membres du mouvement. Le SDECE choisit de recruter au compte-gouttes des hommes de la NTS. Ainsi, Evguéni Ivanovitch Sinitzine, alias Garanine, officier de l'Armée rouge puis de l'armée Vlassov, devient un agent français. Les soviétiques décident de supprimer ces opposants gênants partout dans le monde. * * * * * Les attentats contre des solidaristes et enlèvements . thumb|260px|Alexander Trushnovichthumb|260px|Tract solidariste.thumb|260px|Tract solidariste. Le premier enlèvement célèbre d'un membre de la NTS a lieu à l'automne 1947 et est organisé par E. Klyuchevskoy, un agent soviétique. Il kidnappe, à Berlin-Est, Georgy Tregubov. Des personnalités du monde entier et des citoyens allemands obtiennent son rapatriement en 1955. Il est vrai qu'il est citoyen allemand et peut sortir du goulag après 8 années de travaux forcés. Georgy Tregubov écrit : Huit années prisonnier du KGB, en 1957. À l'été 1950, le KGB fait une tentative pour kidnapper Valentina Konstantinovna Okolovich, à Runkel, en Allemagne occidentale. Trois de ses agents est-allemands sont arrêtés. Un rapport secret des services de renseignements américains en conclut que la NTS est noyautée par des agents russes, et manipulée par les soviétiques. Selon un transfuge, Nikolai Khokhlov, GS Okolovich, le président de la Nouvelle alliance des solidaristes russes, est considéré comme un ennemi redoutable par le régime soviétique. Cela est attesté par le fait que les Soviétiques entreprennent en juin 1951 de le kidnapper. La première fois il est averti par des amis de la NTS dans la zone soviétique. La seconde fois, Nikolai Khokhlov, le tueur décide d'avorter sa mission. Après avoir divulguée l'opération projetée contre G.S. Okolovich et la NTS, il se rend aux autorités allemandes. Cela se passe le 18 février 1954 à Frankfurt-am-Main. Le 22 avril, le capitaine du KGB montre à la presse le matériel qu'il devait utiliser pour le tuer. Cette affaire est commentée par toute la presse du monde libre. Nikolai Khokhlov avait parlé de cette mission avec sa femme, Yana, qui lui dit : Si cet homme est tué, tu seras un meurtrier et je ne veux pas être l'épouse d'un meurtrier. ''Nikolai Khokhlov se rend à l'appartement d'Okolovitch, à Francfort, et lui déclare : Gueorgui Sergueïevitch, je suis venu de Moscou pour toi. Le Comité central du Parti communiste de l'Union soviétique a ordonné ton assassinat. Mon groupe est chargé du meurtre… Je ne peux pas laisser ce meurtre se produire. Sa femme est arrêtée et condamnée en représailles à cinq années d'exil intérieur en Union soviétique. Des tentatives répétées sont faites pour assassiner Alexander Trushnovich. Le 13 avril 1954 la persévérance des services secrets est-allemands paie. A Berlin, Alexander Trushnovich est invité dans un appartement par un agent allemand du KGB, M. Glezke, qui feint d'être un anticommuniste slavophile. Là, le Dr Trushnovich est enlevé de force, et chlorophormé est transporté dans la zone soviétique de Berlin. Il disparaît sans laisser de trace. Ce président du comité d'assistance aux réfugiés russes, membre de la NTS, Alexander Trushnovich, est mort étouffé dans le coffre d'une voiture de l'ambassade soviétique. Une autre opération réussie contre un membre de la NTS est l'enlèvement de Valeri Tremmel, en Autriche. Les médicaments sont également utilisés pour neutraliser cette personne temporairement à des fins d'enlèvement, comme aurait passé dans le cas Alexander Trushnovich. Le 20 juin 1954, capturé son domicile de Linz, Valeri Tremmel est emmené dans la zone d'occupation soviétique. A l'automne 1954, un membre de la NTS, Georgy Khrulev, est kidnappé, puis interrogé et torturé. Après avoir travaillé dans les camps, il retourne en Occident. Pendant l'hiver 1954-1955 le KGB fait deux tentatives, qui échouent, de chantage et d'enlèvements de militants de la NTS à Berlin-Ouest. En 1955, à la frontière de la Thuringe est enlevé un membre de la NTS, Serguey Popov. Plus personne n'entend parler de lui. Le KGB recrute un tueur à gages allemand, Wolfgang Wildprett, pour assassiner Vladimir D. Poremsky, le nouveau président de la NTS. Le tueur n'est en réalité qu'un contrebandier de cigarettes de Berlin-Est. Le jour de Noël 1954, Wildprett sonne à la porte de Poremsky à Francfort. Il tient un album de photos du solidariste dans une main et dans l'autre un P38 Walther avec lequel il vise Poremsky, qui s'est laissé surprendre. L'assassin ne tire pas. Il rengaine son arme et dit à celui qu'il a épargné : J''e suis ici pour vous tuer, mais je n'ai pas confiance en eux (ses gestionnaires SMERSH). Si je te tue, alors ils vont dire à quelqu'un d'autre de m'assassiner. Vladimir D. Poremsky fournit des papiers à ce tueur réticent el lui permet de vivre à l'Ouest, où il s'installe sous un pseudonyme. Vladimir D. Poremsky déclare : : Donc il ne m'a pas tué... J'ai de la sympathie pour Wildprett, et je vais le voir parfois. Et même que je suis allé à son mariage. * * * * * Vladimir D. Poremsky (1955 - 1972) . thumb|260px|Radio Free Europe. Vladimir D. Poremsky (1909 - 1997), le nouveau Président, est un fils d'émigré russe qui étudie à La Sorbonne. Par la suite, il obtient un diplôme d'ingénieur chimiste à Belgrade. Dirigeant solidariste il est arrêté par la Gestapo et contraint à servir d'interprète dans un camp de prisonniers russes. Ayant traduit et renéotypé des ouvrages interdits, il est emprisonné et torturé dans les bureaux de la Gestapo,Alexanderplatz à Berlin, puis envoyé au camp de concentration de Sachsenhausen. Il est libéré, ainsi que plusieurs autres dirigeants de la NTS, en avril 1945, à la suite d'une intervention personnelle du général Vlassov. Il lutte contre la dictature soviétique. D'abord en évitant le retour forcé des Russes, puis en lançant des raids contre l'URSS et rencontrant des membres des troupes soviétiques à Berlin. Vladimir D. Poremsky développe à cette époque, nous l'avons vu, la théorie moléculaire. Le 15 septembre 1957 lors d'une conférence sur l'ensemencement (= la propagande) Nikolaï Khokhlov est empoisonné par du thallium, à Francfort par la direction du KGB. Cette affaire ressemble à celle d'Alexandre Litvinenko. Nikolaï Khokhlov, après 23 jours de lutte pour survivre s'en sort vivant. En juillet 1958 une maison est détruite par une explosion près de Francfort. Ses habitants sont des membres de la NTS avec leurs enfants. Deux étages s'effondrent, mais sans faire de victimes. A partir de 1951, la NTS mène des actions ballons. De la propagande est envoyée en URSS à l'aide de gros ballons. Ces ballons ont lancés, en tenant compte de la direction du vent de la frontière vers l'Union soviétique à partir de pays comme la Finlande. En 1957, ses lâchés en raison de leur faible efficacité sont peu à peu abandonnés. En 1953, les membres de la NTS sont activement impliqués dans Radio Libération, puis à partir de 1959 dans Radio Free Europe et Radio Free Russia. * * * * * Raids en URSS . thumb|260px|La couverture de SMERSH.thumb|260px|Couverture d'une brochure du NTS. Publié en anglais en 1950, SMERSH est le premier livre sur une organisation soviétique, dont les successeurs vont tuer la plupart des agents solidaristes, d'abord en Europe occidentale, puis en Russie. Ian Fleming va s'inspirer pour ses James Bond du livre de Sinevirsky, de son vrai nom, Mikhail Mondich. C'est un membre ruthène de l'Alliance nationale des solidaristes russes. Il affirme avoir infiltré SMERSH et travaillé avec une fausse identité dans l'organisation sept mois, avant de s'échapper vers l'Allemagne. En 1948, la société d'éditions de la NTS Possev publie son journal intime. En juin 1953, huit agents de la NTS sont parachutés d'un avion américain dans les environs de Maïkop. Chacun a un talkie-walkie et est armé. Les huit membres sont arrêtés par le KGB. Une fois de plus l'espion Kim Philby a renseigné les soviétiques. La première action a lieu le 26 avril 1953. Quatre agents d'origines ukrainiennes décollent d'Athènes dans un DC 4. Ils sont parachutés entre Odessa et Kiev. D'autres espions sont capturés, torturés interrogés et fusillés un mois plus tard, dont Alexander Makov, Sergueï Gorbunov, Alexander Lakhno, Dimitri Remigi, Konstantin I. Khmelnitski, Nikolaï I. Yakuta, Mikhail P. Kudryavtsev, et Alexander C. Novikov. Un par un, ils lisent leurs confessions à partir de manuscrits dactylographiés... Les volontaires viennent de l'école du NTS et pas de l'école de renseignement de la CIA à Munich. Un des survivants, Mikhail P.Kudryavtsev, en 1993, va affirmer que leur seule tâche est à cette époque de créer une cellule souterraine dans le Kouban et la distribution de tracts. Il ajoute : : Ni la NTS, ni la CIA ne nous avaient donné toutes les instructions pour collecter des informations sur les installations de défense secret de l'URSS. Mikhail P.Kudryavtsev, le rescapé, est l'auteur de Moskva, Trety Rim, si l'on préfère Moscou, La troisième Rome (Russia : Sol Systems Ltd., 1994). Un autre agent du NTS, KI Khmelnitzky, toujours en 1953, saute en parachute près de Minsk, en Belarus, mais il est capturé et change de camp. BV Pryanishnikov travaille à titre consultatif pour le ministère des Affaires civiles et est membre de la première émigration. Il espère du temps des nazis que par le contact avec les Polonais, il pourra être possible d'entrer en contact avec les alliés occidentaux. A partir de septembre 1949, jusqu'à septembre 1951, il est président du bureau de New York de la NTS. Il écrit des courriers sur les parachutages en Russie. Ses archives personnelles, le 16 janvier 1988, sont transférées au centre des Archives de la Fédération de Russie (SA RF), dont des extraits des Protocoles de 1955 à 1956. En 1955, il écrit : : Le point 4 du Protocole stipule que la Gestion de la SNRC est confiée à Poremsky, Okolovich, Evgeny Romanov, Alexander Artemov, Olgskogo, Brandt, Roman Redlich et d'autres, qui doivent bien comprendre nos besoins et essayer de recevoir des renseignements.... La question de la fierté nationale au NTS est une question complexe, même si la majorité de ses membres comprend que le soutien financier de l'organisation provient de certaines sources occidentales, ils voient avec horreur que le prix de ce soutien est d'être contrôlé par la CIA et le SIS, qui les forcent à mener des activités politiques en dehors de leurs choix... Les leaders du NTS, tels que Turkul et d'autres, sont décrits à l'époque par les responsables des renseignements occidentaux comme des têtes brûlées... Roman Redlich est l'adjoint d'Okolovich. Evgeny Ostrovsky, dit Romanov, est l'officier de liaison avec le MI6 et la CIA et le chef de l'exécutif. Il va être le Président du NTS de 1984 à 1995. De 1972 à 1984, c'est Alexander Artemov. * * * * * Le Goulag . Le terme Goulag signifie Administration principale des camps. Créée en URSS, en juillet 1934, il est rattaché au nouveau Commissariat du peuple à l'Intérieur, le NKVD. Certains membres de la NTS sont emprisonnés dans les camps du Goulag et libérés après 1956. D'autres commencent à créer des groupes dissidents et sont victimes de la répression. Parmi eux, D. Brunst et Evgueni Ivanovitch Divnich, pour lesquels le KGB va plus tard avouer s'être trompé. Divnich, en 1953-54, est un prêtre, ancien émigré. Il fait partie du groupe de Vorkouta, et en 1957-1959, lui et Boris Oksyuz (l'un des membres restants, après l'occupation allemande de la NTS), créent des groupes, dont les membres vivent dans des villes différentes. Ils sont arrêtés du fait de la dénonciation de l'épouse de l'un d'eux. Leur procès à huis clos se tient à Moscou en 1959. Au goulag, Evgueni Ivanovitch Divnich est un ami proche de Soljenitsyne. * * * * * Les publications clandestines . thumb|260px|Gleb Rahr (1922 - 2002).thumb|260px|Journal clandestin solidariste.thumb|260px|Dissidents soviétiques.thumb|260px|Affiche de soutien des solidaristes français aux peuples de l'Est. Possev (Semer)... cette revue naît, en 1945, dans le camp de Mönchehof, en Allemagne. Le premier souci est de rassembler dans tous les camps du voisinage des manuscrits. Le rédacteur en chef (1945-1946) est d'abord un activiste politique et journaliste, Boris Seraphim (alias Pryanishnikov). A ce poste il est remplacé par Alexander Parfenova (1895-1961). Après le départ de A. Svetova au Maroc, en 1947-1954, est à la tête de la maison d'édition Eugène Romanovitch Romanov (alias Ostrowski). Pendant de nombreuses années il est président du Bureau exécutif du NTS. De la fin de 1947 à 1949 Gleb Rahr (1922-2002). travaille dans cette maison d'édition à Frankfurt am Main. Nous y retrouvons aussi George S. Okolovich (1901-1980) - l'un des dirigeants de la NTS, spécialisé dans les activités clandestines de 1962 à 1970. Il dirige la maison d'édition Possev. Tous ceux qui dirigent la maison d'édition pendant plus de 50 années sont des membres actifs du NTS, et en règle générale, des théoriciens du solidarisme. Dès 1952, Possev devient une maison d'édition d'envergure internationale et une grande librairie à Frankfurt am Main. Depuis 1955, un nombre important de citoyens soviétiques voyagent à l'étranger dans des festivals de la jeunesse, lors d'expositions mondiales, à des conférences internationales... Les membres du NTS leur donnent des livres, des magazines, des brochures et journaux. Pour les marins soviétiques ou allant en URSS le NTS publie un journal de 1956 à 1981-1987 Watch). Il édite aussi de fausses éditions de divers journaux soviétiques et le rapport de Khrouchtchev à huis clos du XXe Congrès du PCUS. En octobre 1956 la NTS convoque une réunion de plusieurs organisations d'émigrés et de dissidents. Un Congrès pour les droits et libertés en Russie avec la participation de 80 représentants des associations a lieu à La Haye en avril 1957. Ils envoient 130 revendications partielles aux autorités soviétiques : démocratie pluraliste, droit des citoyens à former des syndicats, d'aller à l'étranger, d'avoir une éducation religieuse, liberté de la presse, droits des parents sur leurs enfants, l'égalité des fermiers avec les autres citoyens, droit à la sécurité sociale... Au début des années 1960, s'est répandue une nouvelle opération de la NTS, connue sous le nom de code Flèche. Dans le cadre de la NTS, des membres du monde entier envoient des lettres aux élites russes. Les correspondants sont généralement choisis grâce aux annuaires téléphoniques ou aux périodiques. Ces lettres d'information sont autant de flèches qui permettent d'établir des contacts avec les opposants au régime communiste en URSS. La NTS s'ouvre à des non-solidaristes de l'Union soviétique. Elle veut aussi apparaître au grand jour comme un groupe anti-communiste hyper-actif. Ses actions sont largement relatées dans la presse étrangère, notamment celles en faveur d'Andrei Sinyavsky, de Yuli Daniel, le général de Pyotr Grigorenko, ou de l'académicien Andreï Sakharov. Des actions clandestines sont aussi menées principalement au sein de la population de l'URSS. Pour le passage du rideau de fer la NTS a une structure particulière. Ces opérations appelées Aigle ou Orlov permettent selon Vassiliev, pour la période allant de 1960 à 1990, à la NTS de faire passer 1.097 dissidents (de l'URSS : 933, de Pologne : 80, de Tchécoslovaquie : 59. De l'aide matérielle: vêtements, nourriture, des radios et du matériel photographique sont fournis. thumb|Andrei Sinyavsky.Puis le directeur des éditions est Oleg Perekrestov (1914-1992), fondateur et éditeur de la NTS en Australie. Oleg est le premier à éditer un journal en russe en Australie. Il a l'excellente idée d'éditer en Allemagne des oeuvres de dissidents, dont Alexandre Soljenitsyne. A la suite d'un article du Nouvel Observateur du 7 janvier 1974, lors de la parution de l'Archipel du Goulag, il est obligé de préciser que les solidaristes n'ont vraiment rien à voir avec le nazisme et sont même plus proches du socialisme. Les journalistes et certains historiens de gauche français, à cette époque, croient les mensonges de la presse soviétique, qui raconte que les dissidents sont soit des anciens de la Gestapo, soit des tsaristes qui veulent rétablir le servage. Oleg est du NTS Berlin-Ouest qui opère sous les noms de couverture de Stein et Ramm. Perekrestov est particulièrement préoccupé par le recrutement d'agents. En 1980, Nikolaï Borissovitch Jdanov devient rédacteur en chef. Il va dans l'URSS agonisante et raconte ce qu'il a vu. Dans Voyage au pays natal, il souligne le gouffre qui s'est creusé entre les élites des villes et le peuple de la campagne. Le récit tiré de la vie paysanne produit une impression encore plus pénible de grisaille, de misère et de désolation. Les membres de la NTS travaillent désormais comme informateurs bien payés des correspondants étrangers à Moscou, qui veulent connaître la vérité. Dans les éditions de la NTS, Semis et Facettes, sont publiés de nombreux dissidents soviétiques, en particulier Alexandre Soljenitsyne, Alexander Galich, Boulat Okoudjava, Georgi Vladimov... Le principal objectif d'Aigle est aussi l'expédition aux citoyens soviétiques de publications illégales liées à la NTS et à l'exporter à l'étranger les samizdats. Cette opération est menée avec les nouvelles techniques d'action et de renseignement clandestines. Approuvées par la direction de la NTS les échecs de ces luttes sont extrêmement rares. Dans l'ensemble, à la suite des opérations d'Orel et Boule d'actions dans l'Union soviétique sont envoyés environ 100 millions de dépliants. La plupart d'entre eux sont saisis par le KGB, mais certains passent de main en main dans la clandestinité. Cependant, plusieurs membres sont toujours capturés par le KGB. La plupart d'entre eux sont citoyens d'autres pays et sont expulsés d'URSS. Certains, cependant, sont en garde à vue. Depuis sa création la NTS bénéficie de l'aide de non-Russes, parfois solidaristes, le plus souvent anti-communistes. Les solidaristes français aident leurs camarades de l'Est dans ces opérations très dangereuses. Leur collaboration avec les fascistes et les démocraties occidentales est intéressée. Il en est de même pour ces alliés obligatoires, mais qui ne pensent qu'à leurs intérêts. Comme l'Allemagne hitlérienne ne pensait qu'à faire de la Russie et des slaves des esclaves, les impérialistes occidentaux vont faire de la Russie libérée du communisme un pays vassal dirigé par des marionnettes. Seuls les dissidents occidentaux, les solidaristes, sont des alliés sincères de leurs frères de l'est. Ils vont le payer cher. Pendant le transfert de la maison d'édition Possev en Russie (1992 - 1993), elle est dirigée par Catherine A. Samsonov, sœur de l'écrivain dissident Vladimir Maximov (1930 - 1995). Son directeur est KV Rusakov. * * * * * Les actions des solidaristes étrangers . thumb|260px|Volker Schaffhauser.thumb|260px|Jacques Arnould et Francis Bergeron.thumb|260px|Alain Escoffier (1949 - 1977). Après les années soixante plutôt que risquer d'envoyer des équipes de Russes ce sont des solidaristes occidentaux qui vont poursuivre la diffusion des documents. L'étudiant en langues slaves à Heidelberg, Volker Schaffhauser a 26 ans. Son camarade, l'exilé russe Mikhail Arndt, lui fait rencontrer d'autres émigrés de la maison d'édition Possev à Francfort. En janvier 1967, il est arrêté car il amène à Moscou et Leningrad des microfilms, des lettres et du matériel de propagande. Schaffhauser est le troisième qui va payer par plusieurs années d'emprisonnement son action contre le totalitarisme communiste. Un certain Naumann, accusé d'être un espion américain, est même condamné à douze ans de goulag. Avec les soviétiques les accusations sont toujours identiques. Le dissident est soit un ancien gestapiste, soit un agent des USA à la solde d'Israël. Schaffhauser à Leningrad ne peut rencontrer le mathématicien ex-bagnard Essenine Volpine, élément socialement dangereux, fils du célèbre poète russe Sergueï Essenine, à son domicile. Volker Schaffhauser est condamné pour activités subversives à quatre ans dans un camp de travail. Le 23 décembre 1976 est arrêté le Belge Antoon Pype, qui distribue du matériel de propagande du NTS en face de l'Université d'Etat de Leningrad. La condamnation de ce jeune de 31 ans à 5 ans de travaux forcés pour avoir distribué 142 tracts à l’université de Leningrad, ainsi que le refus de l'URSS d’accorder des visas à l’avocat de Pype, et aux journalistes belges désireux d’assister au procès, scandalisent le monde libre. Après 6 mois de prison sous la pression publique, il est libéré et expulsé de l'Union soviétique. Le cas de Antoon Pype fournit un aperçu fascinant de la nature des informations qui est interdit en URSS, malgré Helsinki. Le dépliant qui fait qu'il est condamné à 5 ans de goulag est un banal tract. Au Mouvement Jeune Révolution (MJR), créé en 1966, succède bientôt le Mouvement Solidariste Français (MSF) assez influencé, comme tant d'autres groupes européens similaires, par le modèle de la NTS. En mars 1975, Jacques Arnould et Francis Bergeron, deux militants du Mouvement Solidariste Français, se retrouvent à la sortie d’une bouche du métro moscovite, à quelques pas de la Place Rouge. Là, ils ouvrent leurs valises et commencent à en distribuer le contenu aux Moscovites rentrant chez eux après une journée de travail. C’est la sortie des bureaux et la foule est dense. Une rumeur traverse la foule Soljenitsyne ! Soljenitsyne ! ''Les deux militants anti-communistes distribuent en effet une édition en russe de L’Archipel du Goulag, paru en 1973, et bien entendu interdite en URSS. Il y aussi des tracts et une traduction de la Bible. En quelques minutes, c’est de la folie, la foule se rue sur les documents interdits. Les Moscovites savent qu’il faut faire vite, ces jeunes occidentaux ne vont pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, la milice de quartier se jette sur les militants solidaristes et saisit ce qui reste du contenu des valises. En état d’arrestation, les Français sont torturés par la police et risquent trois ans d’emprisonnement. Les solidaristes français se chargent, parmi d'autres activités, d'acheminer des livres interdits en Union soviétique, de faire passer les frontières aux dissidents, permettant à ses derniers de lutter en exil sans se faire tuer par le KGB. Le GAS est essentiellement un groupe d’action plus qu’un groupe politique ou théorique. Il est à l’origine de l’attaque du train Nord-Express faisant la liaison Paris-Moscou le 3 octobre 1975 : le train est arrêté en pleine campagne, permettant à un commando de 7 personnes de recouvrir les wagons de slogans anti-URSS et de distribuer des tracts aux passagers. Le GAS est également responsable de plusieurs attentats contre des locaux appartenant à l’URSS. Le 10 février 1977, avenue des Champs-Élysées, Alain Escoffier (1949-1977), marié à une réfugiée est-allemande, employé de banque, et journaliste entre autres au journal solidariste ''Impact, entre dans les locaux de la compagnie aérienne Aeroflot, s’arrose d’essence et craque une allumette. Pendant que les flammes dévorent son corps, il a la force d’hurler une dernière phrase, son testament politique : Communistes, assassins ! ''Michel Collinot réactive sa mémoire en créant le Comité Escoffer en 1977. Le geste d’Alain Escoffier n’est pas sans signification symbolique. Il se place en écho avec celui de trois patriotes tchèques : Jan Palach, Ian Zajik et Evzen Plocek. Le 16 janvier 1969, le premier s’immole par le feu place Venceslas, à Prague, pour protester contre l’invasion soviétique de son pays. Il meurt trois jours plus tard de la suite de ses blessures. Il a 20 ans. Le second fait le même geste au même endroit le 25 février. Il a 18 ans. Le troisième les suiT dans la mort le 4 avril, il A 40 ans. L’impact est immense, non seulement en France, mais également en Italie et dans les pays de l’Est. Les solidaristes et les dissidents de l’Est voient dans le geste d’Alain un sacrifice, une preuve qu’on ne les a pas oubliés. Par contre, et là comme à l’Ouest, les mêmes cassettes audio circulent sous le manteau. Un chanteur dont les chansons ostracisées en France sont diffusées clandestinement en Pologne et en Russie, où elles ont un grand succès : Jean-Pax Méfret. * * * * * Alexander Artemov 1972-1984 . thumb|260px|Georgi Vladimov. Le Mouvement Solidariste est le seul vrai parti politique subsistant hors de l'URSS. La NTS invite l'écrivain Georgi Vladimov à prendre sa tête. Il dirige déjà la section de Moscou de l'organisation Amnesty International. Vladimov est l'auteur de Le général et son armée, le général Vlassov'', qui reçoit le Booker Prize russe en 1995 et le Prix Sakharov en 2000. Si dans les années d'après-guerre la NTS, ancienne organisation d'émigrés blancs, trouvent de nouveaux membres, parmi les réfugiés de l'après-guerre, de 1970 à 1985 elle accueille des représentants de la troisième vague d'émigration, venue de l'URSS. Alexander Artemov 1972-1984, le nouveau Président succède à Vladimir D. Poremsky (1909-1997). C'est l'ancien responsable de Possev de 1965 à 1967. En 1971, lors d'une opération d'ensemencement de l'URSS l'historien Boris Evdokimov est arrêté. Dans l'acte d'accusation, il lui est notamment reproché d'avoir publié des écrits dans la revue Possev. Après expertise, l'Institut de psychiatrie légale Sergsky le déclare irresponsable. Le procès d'Evdokimov et de sa femme est des plus iniques. La presse soviétique est pleine d'invectives contre le journal. Evdokimov est aussitôt transféré dans l'un des hôpitaux psychiatriques de Leningrad. Au printemps 1979, le diagnostic reparle d'une sérieuse maladie. C'est en octobre 1979 que l'on apprend, par une notice nécrologique de la revue russe Possev, éditée en Allemagne, la mort d'Evdokimov. La revue des solidaristes russes fait part de la disparition de leur ami et frère. Dans Droits de l'homme et répression en URSS: l'appareil et les victimes, Marie Samatan parle de l'un résistants soviétiques les plus remarquables de l'après-guerre. C'est aussi l'avis de A Chronicle of human rights in the USSR, de 1982. De la même façon que la NTS s'adresse à tous les soviétiques, la société d'édition Possev publie des articles non seulement les partisans du solidarisme, mais aussi de tous les dissidents. * * * * * * * * * * LA PERESTROÏKA (1985-1991) . Eugene Ostrovsky, dit Romanov (1984-1995) . thumb|260px|Rostislav Evdokimov. Après leur arrestation à l'été 1982 les dissidents soviétiques Valéry Senderov et Rostislav Evdokimov sont présentés par le KGB comme des membres de la NTS. Remis en liberté début 1987, ils sont les premiers Russes membres de la NTS connus du grand public. Rostislav Evdokimov est le fils de l'historien dissident arrêté à Leningrad en 1971. En 1985, l'homme fort des solidaristes, excellent propagandiste, et selon les soviétiques l'un des plus réactionnaires anti-soviétiques des organisations d'émigrés, Eugene R. Ostrovsky (Romanov) devient le Président de la NTS. Dans les dernières années de l'Union soviétique, après la perestroïka, bien que formellement toujours interdite la NTS n'est plus l'ennemie du KGB qui ferme les yeux sur l'importation de ses publications en URSS. En février 1988, Valéry Senderov peut tenir la première conférence de presse de la NTS à Moscou. En octobre 1988, au stade Locomotive de Leningrad, Rostislav Evdokimov pour la première fois dans l'Union soviétique peut brandir le drapeau tricolore russe. * * * * * * * * * * APRES LA DISPARITION DE L'URSS . Leonid Dmitrievitch Kuznechov (1997-2001) . Après le changement du pouvoir en Russie, la NTS ne se transforme pas en une véritable force dans la vie politique russe. Les anciens dirigeants de l'organisation ne voient aucun intérêt à cela. Certes le mouvement "Union populaire de solidaristes travailleurs russes" est enregistré en 1996 et a 32 bureaux régionaux. Mais en août 2001, le décès du Président Leonid Dmitrievitch Kuznechov, et, en septembre de la même année ,la mort du chef spirituel Eugene R. Ostrovsky (Romanov) font que ce mouvement cesse d'exister en tant que force politique. Il reste l'énorme quantité de matériel de propagande créé par la diaspora russe dans les années 1930 et 80. Beaucoup en Russie sont convaincus que le solidarisme russe est la meilleure version de l'idée nationale de la Russie et peut apporter une contribution significative à la formation des idées qui pourrait unir les peuples de la Russie et les conduire à de nouveaux défis. Ces dernières années, la NTS a cessé toute activité en tant qu'organisation politique, et encourage la propagation désormais des idéaux du solidarisme dans la population. Nous assistons à une forte polarisation sur l'étude de l'histoire du mouvement blanc, par un cercle de jeunes historiens. * * * * * * * * * * BIBLIOGRAPHIE . * Ukrainian nationalism, John Alexander Armstrong, Ukrainian Academic Press, 1990. * Vlasov and the Russian Liberation Movement: Soviet Reality and Emigré Theories, Volume 51 de Soviet and East European Studies, Catherine Andreyev, Cambridge University Press, 1990. * L'Europe de Hitler, Volumes 2 à 3, Francis Bertin, Librairie française, 1976. * Les camps soviétiques en France: les "Russes" livrés à Staline en 1945, Georges Coudry, A. Michel, 1997. * German rule in Russia, 1941-1945: a study of occupation policies, Alexander Dallin, Westview Press, 1981. * Roland Gaucher, L'Opposition en URSS 1917-1967, Albin Michel, 1967 * Marina Gorboff, La Russie fantôme: l'émigration russe de 1920 à 1950, Slavica (L'Age d'homme) 1995. * The secret war for Europe: a dossier of espionage, Louis Edmund Hagen, Macdonald & Co., 1968. * Between National Socialism and Soviet Communism: Displaced Persons in Postwar Germany,Anna Holian, University of Michigan Press, 2011. * Literature, history and identity in post-Soviet Russia, 1991-2006, Rosalind Marsh, Peter Lang, 2007. * Twilight warriors: covert air operations against the USSR, Curtis Peebles, Naval Institute Press, 2005. * Ana Pouvreau, Une Troisième Voie pour la Russie, L'Harmattan, 1996. * The KGB's Poison Factory: From Lenin to Litvinenko, Boris Volodarsky, MBI Publishing Company, 2010. Catégorie:Histoire militaire russe Catégorie:Russe blanc Catégorie:Noblesse russe Catégorie:politique Catégorie:Histoire de la Russie Catégorie:Personne fusillée en Russie